1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible rechargeable battery in which an external appearance can be changed by an external force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A rechargeable battery of a small capacity is used for small portable electronic devices, e.g., a mobile phone or a laptop computer and a camcorder, and a rechargeable battery of a large capacity is used as a power source, e.g., for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle or a large capacity power storage device. In general, a rechargeable battery is formed with at least one battery cell, a control substrate that controls the at least one battery cell, and a molding or a case for protecting the battery cell and the control substrate from an external force.